


Any Given Thursday Morning at 7am, 6am Central

by littlestbandmerchshop



Series: Wait for It... [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Episode Tag, Football, In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, s03e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: Episode Tag 3x13, "Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central"Carlton Lassiter doesn't care about football, at all. That is, until he sees a certain pseudo psychic in a football uniform.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will (hopefully) be updating this story regularly. If you like it, subscribe to this series! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Carlton didn't care about football one single bit.

To him, it was just a bunch of grown men rolling around in dirt, yelling and making complete fools of themselves.

That is, until he saw the man he was somewhat in love with at that moment in time, wearing the official training uniform for the Thunderbirds. 

And, Good God, did he fill those tights perfectly.

Carlton would never admit it, to anyone, but he was very intrigued about football now.

He watched as Shawn Spencer trotted down the field and kicked the ball. Shawn cheering for himself, obviously proud, made Carlton chuckle a little.

"What is it?" Juliet chirped next to him, apparently hearing his chuckle at Spencer.

"Oh. Nothing. Spencer is just making an ass of himself once more. Let's go investigate. Like real cops." Lassiter brushed off his staring at Shawn's thighs in the tights he was wearing.

He took a mental picture for later.

———

After Shawn had solved said case, and Lassie and Jules came to the rescue of Shawn, Gus, and the coach, Shawn had come around to Lassiter's desk to thank him. 

"Thanks, Lassie. For coming and arresting those bad guys before they hurt us. Or worse." Shawn gritted his teeth at the thought of those guys killing him and Gus. "But, really. It means a lot to me, even if you and Jules were just doing your jobs." Shawn smiled sincerely at the detective.

"Of course, Spencer. Like you said, just doing my job." Lassiter smiled back.

"So... Did you keep the uniform?" Lassiter asked, immediately regretting it after the words escaped his mouth.

"Actually, yeah, I did. Why? Are you interested in me modeling it for you?" Shawn was joking. Or, at least, half joking.

"Um.. No. I'm good, thanks." Lassie said nervously in response to, what he thought, was a completely serious offer coming from the man he really liked.

"Relax, Lassie. I was just kidding. You're face is as red as a tomato." Shawn laughed. He just brushed it off as Lassiter being angry, not really embarrassed.

"Okay, you can go now, Spencer." Lassiter was cold toward him. But only because he was fighting off an endearing smile and a not-so-romantic erection from the private show offer he had made towards Lassiter a minute ago.

"Well, okay. I'll see tomorrow, then. Goodnight Lass! Shawn called as he walked away, semi-hurt from the coldness he had received from Lassiter. But of course, he probably deserved it for being so forward with him.

———

He just wished he could pluck up the courage to ask him out. He would either get what was expected, a hard rejection and perhaps a slap in the face, or he would actually get what he wanted and Carlton would accept, and they would at least test out something close to a relationship.

But that meant Shawn had to overcome his fears. And there was a very slim chance of that happening any time soon.

It was just so weird to Shawn. He never, ever, got nervous talking to his crushes. He was actually very confident in himself that he would land every single girl he tried to flirt with.

But, maybe that was his problem. This wasn't some girl in a bar, or some girl coming in to see if her boyfriend is cheating on her, (which, most of the time, they are), this wasn't even a girl at all. This was Lassie. Sweet, vulnerable, gun-loving, war reenacting, good detective, beautiful, (oh, goodness he could go on forever with adjectives), kind when he wanted to be, rude when he had to be, Lassie.

He couldn't just muster up a random pick-up line, a wink, and a smile at him until his knees gave out, like everyone else. It had to be special. It had to be for him and only him.

But that was neither here nor there at that moment. Because Shawn was once again, laying in bed, early in the morning, drifting between sleep and awake, thinking about Carlton and how to--what do the kids say--woo him.

———

Lassiter was on his third cup of coffee by 8:00am, a personal record. Not that he necessarily needed it, he was just anxious and jittery, and coffee doesn't really seem like the right thing for these symptoms, but he thought the more he drank, the faster he'll get his work done for the day, and the faster he can get home and crash.

But all the coffee in the world wouldn't keep the mental picture Carlton took of Shawn Spencer's thighs in the football uniform from distracting him all day long. In fact, it did exactly the opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this work.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: littlestbandmerchshop.tumblr.com
> 
> And on Twitter: @lousthighburn


End file.
